La apuesta
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Fic para ' ¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa? ', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Bankotsu le hace una apuesta a Inuyasha: a que no puedes acostarte con Kagome Higurashi. Pero nada, nada, sale como esperaba...


Fic participante de **¡¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO A LA SACERDOTISA?!** , actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!, donde buscamos parodiar las ideas más utilizadas del fandom. **Cliché elegido** : _Oh, el amor de secundaria, y esas erecciones involuntarias._

 **·** _Universo Alterno. OOC. Parodia. Lime. ¿Incoherencia? Puede ser. ¿Idioteces y ese tipo de cosa? Seguro. Espero que algunas risas también. Están advertidos._

* * *

 **| la apuesta**

Inuyasha llegó al Instituto Shikon y le sonrió al grupo de animadoras que cuchicheaban en la entrada. Miroku, su mejor amigo, no pudo menos que guiñarles el ojo, chasquear los dedos y hacerle pistolitas con la manos, _pichiun pichiun_. Inuyasha rió y su risa contagió a todas las chicas, que se alborotaban en el lugar y se sonrojaban como sin querer.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y corto, que brilló bajo el sol como si se tratara del cabello de un modelo noruego cuyo nombre seguramente sería _Gah_ , como en _Los padrinos mágicos_. Era alto, atlético y muy sensual, y seguramente ya notaron que todas estaban absolutamente muertas por él. Lo estaban, pero no literalmente, me refiero a que _gustaban_ de él. Es decir, que podrían pasar una noche/tarde/mañana con él, revolcándose en cualquier lugar posible. ¿Más explícito?

Kagome tropezó al bajar del autobús escolar (el amarillo irritaba la mirada a esa hora de la mañana), cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Su _bff_ _(best friend forever_ _o_ _mejor amiga por siempre)_ Sango, que se apuró a bajar a su lado, la ayudaba a levantarse mientras las _cheerleaders_ se reían a grito _pelao_ de lo sucio que llevaba el pantalón la chica, luego de caerse sobre semejante charco de barro.

Miroku e Inuyasha miraron hacia allá, pero no prestaron mayor atención porque llegaron el resto de sus amigos: el resto del equipo de fútbol americano. Se vitorearon entre ellos y gritaron cosas incomprensibles, seguramente hablando en términos americanos de fútbol (entre ellos se entienden). Inuyasha los entendía bien porque era _quarterback_ y casi el Cristo del Instituto. Miroku era _wide receiver_ y también muy admirado. Y es que sus ojos color índigo y sus musculoso trasero llamaba la atención de más de una chica.

Kagome y Sango caminaron justo al lado de las animadoras y de los cabeza de chorlito sin prestarles mayor atención: estaban ocupadas hablando de _Matemáticas_ y esos temas de ratones de biblioteca ambulantes.

Bankotsu, chico popular y sexy que era amigo de Inuyasha y Miroku, pero en realidad un patán (y llevaba puestos unos calzones blancos con corazoncitos), decidió entonces hacerle una propuesta a Inuyasha, sonriendo y señalando a Kagome, que llevaba el pantalón blanco manchado de barro en el trasero, una sudadera demasiado grande para su cuerpo y el pelo oscuro enroscado sin muchas ganas en un rodete sobre su cabeza.

—¡Te apuesto a que no puedes acostarte con ella!

No tenía mucho sentido que lo dijera así de la nada, pero es posible suponer que, en su jerga de jugadores de fútbol americano, estuvieran hablando de chicas, pechos pechugosos y lesbianas jugando entre ellas. También puede que tocaran como tema de conversación con cuántas chicas Inuyasha había estado desde que era _quarterback_ hasta ese mismo día.

* * *

— _¿De verdad vas a seguir con esta línea, Morgan? —Inuyasha parece más tosco de lo normal y es raro verlo en jeans apretados y musculosa negra—. Me niego a seguir con esta estupidez._

— _Creo que esto roza lo bizarro, en el término anglosajón de la palabra. —Miroku sigue sonando muy sensato—. Vas a hacer que esto pase y sabes muy bien que Inuyasha no es ese tipo de persona._

— _Hagan. Caso._

— _Como sea, pero que se sepa que estoy en contra. Demasiado en contra. Es repulsivo. ¡Y Kagome no es tan torpe!_

— _De todos modos, no me quejo de ver a nuestras compañeras con esas extravagantes ropas modernas..._

* * *

Con toda respuesta, Inuyasha se abrazó a Bankotsu pasando un brazo por sus hombros y sonrió abiertamente. «Mírame», le dijo. Luego se encaminó a toda marcha hasta donde estaban Kagome y Sango. Se interpuso en su camino con una seductora sonrisa que hizo que las chicas intercambiaban una mirada de reojo y titubearan ante su varonil presencia.

—Higurashi, ¿cierto? —preguntó él, mirando a la azabache directamente a los ojos. Ella, sonrojada, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—. Me gustaría invitarte a la fiesta que Miroku hace esta noche.

La chica frunció el ceño mirando alrededor, creyéndose parte de una broma muy pesada. ¿Ella, en una fiesta organizada por Miroku, el mejor fiestero de todo el Instituto?

—¡FIESTA EN LA CASA DE MIROKU! —gritó Bankotsu y su grito se hizo eco entre el alumnado. Inuyasha sonrió a Kagome, se acercó un poco más a ella y le dijo:

—Te paso a buscar a las siete.

Kagome no pudo negarse, en ese momento sonó la campana y todos entraron adentro ( _pos que valga la redundancia_ ). Sango se apuró a tomarla del brazo y llevarla a la próxima clase. Cada vez que el tema de Inuyasha y su invitación a la imprevista fiesta de esa noche salían a colación, la mirada de Sango se volvía pícara y la observaba con una risita a punto de salir.

—¿Te gusta un poco, eh?

—¡Que no, joder! Ya sabes que creo que es un patán engreído.

—No te negaste cuando él te invitó, ¿cierto?...

Kagome cortó el tema por lo sano, haciéndose la ofendida y mirando al frente para prestar atención a la clase. Pero en su interior, no dejaba de pensar en las orbes doradas de Inuyasha Taishō, que pudiendo invitar a cualquier chica, había invitado justamente a la más torpe y desaliñada del colegio.

Esa tarde, Sango se acercó a la casa de Kagome, que había entrado en crisis y se parecía un poquito a la chica de _El exorcista_ (la había atendido en la pose de _Regan_ al bajar las escaleras).

—¡Tranquila! Estarás hecha una diosa esta noche. Inuyasha no te podrá sacar los ojos de encima.

La chica la miró sin mucha confianza, pero Sango hizo un buen trabajo. Le soltó el cabello, la vistió de reina, le puso tacones, la pintó y era bella. O algo así decía la canción.

A las siete en punto, Inuyasha tocó el timbre de la casa. Kagome chilló como si hubiera visto al ¡MISMÍSIMO FANTASMA DE CANTERVILLE!. Sango la tranquilizó, le acomodó un poco sus rizos negros y la obligó a abrir la puerta.

—Ola, ké ase?

—Wow. —Inuyasha se quedó mudo cuando la vio, con su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con pequeños detalles en verde manzanilla y hermosos tacones.— Estáis preciosa —agregó, al mejor estilo de Antonio Banderas—. ¿Nos vamos?

La azabache se ruborizó cuando él le tomó la mano para acompañarla al auto. Al abrirle la puerta del acompañarte y dejarla allí sentada para ir a la puerta del conductor, Kagome pensó sin creérselo: «Soy virgen».

* * *

— _¿Por qué pensé eso? ¡No tiene sentido!_

— _Necesito que el público sepa que eres virgen. Así que lo piensas._

— _Pero realmente no tiene sentido..._

— _Blah, blah, blah, más trabajo y menos cháchara._

* * *

Inuyasha condujo hasta la fiesta en la casa de Miroku, que más que casa era una mansión. Los padres no estaban esa noche... ni ninguna noche, porque en realidad no importa si tiene padres. Así que la fiesta podría descontrolarse un poco. Y a lo mejor, Inuyasha podría completar su apuesta ese mismo día. Si es que no se enamoraba de ella.

La música se escuchaba muy fuerte, casi como a tres cuadras de distancia, por lo que Inuyasha y Kagome tenían que gritar para escucharse. El chico le invitó unas cervezas de marca desconocida.

—EN REALIDAD, NO TOMO. ¿TÚ SÍ?  
(Recuerden que estaban gritando.)

Inuyasha la miró sin entender cómo alguien podía divertirse sin tomar una gota de alcohol, pero ella le sonrió y su sonrisa pareció cambiar su mundo. Decidió no tomar alcohol esa noche, solo para probar y, obviamente, para ver si lograba caerle mejor. La llevó a la pista de baile y bailaron largo rato uno junto al otro, con el calor sofocante del interior del hogar y de un montón de adolescentes cachondos bailando a su alrededor.

Luego, tomándole de la mano y entre risas, la guió hasta el piso de arriba, donde se detuvieron a conversar. Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de Kagome, y su perfume de macho que se respeta con ese leve aroma a transpiración la estaban volviendo loca.

—¿QUÉ TE PARECE LA FIESTA?

—ESTÁ... BIEN.  
(Siguen gritando porque la música está muy fuerte. O sea, no se escuchan.)

—PODRÍA ESTAR MEJOR, ¿SABES?

—¿CÓ-CÓMO?

—POR EJEMPLO, SI TE INVITO UNA COPA Y ME ACERCO A TU BOCA. SI TE ROBO UN BESITO.

Kagome parpadeó.

—¿QUÉ?

—VOY A BUSCAR UN POCO DE PONCHE —agregó, y le guiñó el ojo exageradamente.

Kagome se quedó momentáneamente sola, mirando a Inuyasha bajar las escaleras para servirse un poco de lo que sea que fuera ponche. Observó su anatomía tan masculina. No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a su embutido. Era grande y se notaba mucho, porque Inuyasha no llevaba pantalones puestos. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso se estaba fijando ella en un jugador de fútbol americano semidesnudo? Casi parecía un sueño. Pero el sueño solo duró hasta que llegó la chica esa, de piernas largas y espalda descubierta. Estaba con _su hombre_ , no podía comprender de donde venía ese... malestar. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto verla con esa chica?

Cuando Inuyasha volvió, trajo consigo un vaso de algo sin alcohol que Kagome tomó con ganas. Cualquier cosa serviría para intentar sacar de su interior ese incómodo sentimiento.

—¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? TE VES RARA.  
(¡Bajen la música, malhechores!)

—NO ES NADA. SOLO... ¿QUIÉN ERA ESA CHICA?

—¿HABLAS DE KIKYŌ? ES... ESPERA, ¿ACASO ESTÁS CELOSA? —No pudo evitar sonreír con esa mueca que hacía que las bragas de Kagome estuvieran muy cerca de la desintegración.

—¿CELOSA, YO? NO...

—YO CREO QUE SÍ...

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con una mano y dejó que sus labios se acercaran lentamente.

—¿QUÉ... QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, INUYASHA?

—LO QUE LOS DOS QUEREMOS.

Finalmente, sus bocas se encontraron. Fue como un oasis en el desierto, como elegir la última rebanada de la pizza, como comer las miguitas del paquete de papas fritas, como sentir la libertad de cagar con la puerta del baño abierta. Porque eso era justamente: libertad. Sus lenguas batallaron salvajemente, la saliva volaba en todas direcciones, la gente abría paraguas cuando pasaba a su alrededor. Inuyasha se abrió paso bajo la ropa de la chica, acariciando su panza hasta llegar a su seno. _Le estaba tocando el_ _pezón_ _._ Luego, de un tirón, se sacó la camisa. Kagome se quedó maravilla ante los dieciocho bien marcados abdominales de su Adonis personal.

—María santísima.

* * *

— _¡Esto es físicamente imposible! ¡No puedo tener dieciocho abdominales, Morgan, y lo sabes!_

— _Aún podemos cambiar el libreto..._

— _¡NO HAY TIEMPO, SE VENCE LA ACTIVIDAD!_

— _Me niego a seguir con esta mierda..._

— _Seguirás cuando leas lo que sigue._

* * *

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se degustaban con todo gusto, Naraku, después de toquetear un poco a Kikyō, la más promiscua de las _cheerleaders_ , salió corriendo al baño con una cagadera que no se podía mantener en pie. En el baño se cruzó con Sesshōmaru, que estaba hablándole al espejo, preguntándole, muy seductor, si venía muy seguido por ahí. Sesshōmaru no tuvo tiempo de escapar cuando sintió los asquerosos ruidos provenientes del cubículo de Naraku (que estaba en plena operación), porque la puerta del baño se trabó con ellos dentro. Así Sesshōmaru conoció el olor de la derrota.

* * *

— _¿POR QUÉ siempre haces algo así?_

— _Me gusta avergonzarlos._

* * *

Cuando las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome estaban empezando a ser demasiado fogosas (gemidos de aquí, gemidos de allá, un gemido te responderá), un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en toda la mansión y la música cesó por completo.

—¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO A LA LISIADA?

Inuyasha se separó de Kagome a toda prisa, la chica sin entender qué ocurría.

—No es lisiada.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué haces con ella? Se supone que eres mi novio.

—Kikyō, me engañaste con Naraku.

—Y con tu hermano, ¿qué tiene? Solo fueron unas revolcadas en tu cama.

Kagome pasaba la vista de uno a otro. Finalmente, se decidió a defender a _su_ amor.

—Déjalo, Kikyō, ya lo has perdido.

Kikyō soltó una gran carcajada, con malicia en su oscura mirada. Luego miró a Inuyasha.

—¿Es que no le dijiste? Pobre niña nice. —Entonces miró a Kagome con sorna.— Es todo una apuesta para acostarse contigo, idiota. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Es eso cierto, Inuyasha?

—UPS, i did it again...

—No es momento de cantar. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Solo querías mi duraznito?

Inuyasha la miró, sin poder responder. Kikyō amplió su macabra sonrisa.

—Kagome... no...

—Es verdad, ¿cierto? Me siento una boba.

Kikyō agarró un vaso de ponche y se lo tiró sobre el busto. Entonces, Kagome salió corriendo y llorando y trastabillando escaleras abajo hacia el exterior. Directo a su casa, a los brazos de Sango, seguramente para llorar toda la noche.

Inuyasha se sentía un idiota. Se iba a ir a su casa, pero se tuvo que quedar a limpiar el desorden en la casa de Miroku, cuando canceló la fiesta porque algún imbécil había tapado el baño y dejado un muerto atrás. Era el peor día de Inuyasha, había hecho todo mal. Lo peor... creía que se había enamorado.

—¿La quieres?

—Creo que... eso es lo peor, Miroku.

En la casa de Kagome, Kagome lloraba a moco tendido. Literal, le colgaban los mocos. Sango la tenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su cabellera azabache, mientras la escuchaba soltar toda esa mierda que tenía dentro.

—¡Me siento una estúpida! ¿Cómo dejé que me engañara así?

—¿De verdad tiene dieciocho abdominales?

—¡SÍ, y lo perdí!

Kagome siguió llorando toda la noche.

Al otro día, tenían que regresar a clases. Kagome llevaba una camisa negra, porque negra tenía el alma, por Inuyasha perdió la calma y casi perdió hasta su cama. O algo así decía la canción. Sango la acompañó, pero no pudo evitar que Inuyasha la interceptara camino al aula.

—¿Qué haces, Inuyasha?

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó el joven, mirándola con carita de perro mojado.

—Ya oí suficiente.

Kagome siguió caminando, pero él la frenó tomándole del brazo, haciendo que girara hacía él, enfrentando sus miradas; chocolate sobre miel.

—Nunca quise lastimarte. Todo esto fue culpa de...

—No. No culpes a la noche, no culpes a la playa. No culpes a la lluvia. ¿Será que... no me amas?

Sin más, Kagome se soltó de él y caminó, resuelta, a clases (ya había sonado la campana). No esperó que dijera nada: no quería escuchar nada de él. Pero algo en su interior pareció llorar, dolor, dolor.

Cuando Inuyasha ingresó al aula (tenían clases de Matemáticas), Kagome ya estaba en su asiento habitual. No lo miró ni una sola vez, no quería seguir dañándose. Mientras la clase continuaba, Inuyasha le escribió una notita a Kagome. Ella la leyó para sus adentros.

 _Nunca quise lastimarte.  
Pero sí que me gustaría tocar tu clítoris._

Suspiró. ¿Por qué sentía esas mariposas traicioneras en su interior? ¿Por qué Inuyasha la hacía sentir así? Era tan simple como eso: aquel muchacho la traía loca.

—Higurashi, ¿qué está leyendo tan entretenida?

—Que me gustaría tocar tu clítoris... —dijo embelesada. Todos estallaron en risitas contenidas, mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba tanto como Kagome.

—Me sentiría halagado si no fuera hombre. Retírese.

Kagome salió corriendo del aula, con la nota aún en su mano transpirada de los nervios. Inuyasha, sin poder contenerse, corrió tras ella.

—¡Kagome! —gritaba—. ¡Kagome!

Pero Kagome corría rápido, tan desordenadamente como sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. No sabía qué pensar, qué creer. ¿Debería darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha para hablar?, ¿o debería simplemente... _alejarse_?

—¡Detente! —Inuyasha finalmente la alcanzó y la tomó por los brazos. La obligó a enfrentarse a él—. Ya no te alejes de mi, Kagome.

—Déjame. Debemos estar separados.

—Pero, Kagome... ¿quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?

—¿Y a mi quién me va a curar el corazón _partío_?

Kagome dejó escapar una lágrima de esos ojos chocolatosos. Inuyasha se la secó con el dedo pulgar, acariciando lentamente su mejilla.

—Yo lo haré. Kagome. Te amo.

—¿Qué?...

—Lo que oíste. _Estoy enamorado de ti_ _._

Acercó su cara al rostro perplejo de Kagome, para sellar ese amor con un beso de amor verdadero. Justo cuando sus labios estaban rozándose una lluvia torrencial los bañó por completo. La lluvia hizo que el autobús escolar no se percatara de la presencia de Kikyō en mitad de la calle (que lo observaba todo pensando en la maldita lisiada) y se la llevó puesta. Así Kikyō se convirtió en la lisiada del demonio.

* * *

— _¡Eso ya se vio en una película! ¡Es plagio!_

— _¿Plagio? Déjenme corregir eso._

* * *

La lluvia hizo que un camión jaula con ciento veinte chimpancés _blah, blah, blah_ , atropellara a Kikyō, _blah, blah, blah_ , maldita lisiada del demonio.

Mientras la gente salía corriendo de todos lados para atender a una iracunda Kikyō, Inuyasha y Kagome se besaban apasionadamente bajo la lluvia, como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **FIN**

* * *

— _Nunca más cuestes conmigo para esta clase de historias. Lo digo en serio, Morgan. Nunca más._

— _Yo igual renuncio._

— _¡Hiciste que me atropellara un camión!_

— _¡Yo me morí en un baño con el olor del interior de Naraku en mis fosas nasales!_

— _Bueno, yo fui el diarréico... otra vez..._

— _Yaaaa, chicos. Lo hicieron bien._

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Hola! ¡Nueva actividad del foro! ¡YAY! Las amo tanto~

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del fic. Aunque sea que las haya hecho reír un poquito. YA SÉ QUE ES DEMASIADO. Me da vergüenza ajena(?), pero como me reí demasiado escribiéndolo, no puedo menos que publicarlo y desear que ustedes también se rían.

¡Hasta la próxima!,  
 _Morgan._


End file.
